


like a CAPTCHA but with your mouth

by metabaron



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cameron Hodge is His Own Warning, Character Death, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Present Tense, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/metabaron
Summary: Empath elbows his way past Kwannon and Greycrow. He raises a finger to eye level and jabs it forward. "Are you a robot?!"Empath has devised his own version of the Reverse Turing Test.Set some time after the events in Hellions #8.
Relationships: Cameron Hodge/Manuel de la Rocha





	like a CAPTCHA but with your mouth

Empath elbows his way past Kwannon and Greycrow. He raises a finger to eye level and jabs it forward. "Are you a robot?!"

Cameron Hodge's gaze moves from Empath's face to his finger and back again with slow, scornful deliberation. "Excuse me?" he says loudly, his voice echoing through the hangar.

"Manny, not now--"

"Are you a robot?" Empath repeats, ignoring Havok's attempt to move him aside.

"How DARE you, mutant--"

Empath passes his tongue over his lips and leers. "Kiss me," he says.

And Hodge does, without hesitation, pulling Empath forward into a searing embrace.

"Cover your eyes, Peter."

  


* * *

  


Hodge's mouth is on his, brutal and desperate, as he digs one hand into Empath's hair and presses the other to the small of his back, forcing their bodies together. His entirely human erection digs into Empath's thigh.

Empath wraps his arms around Hodge and leans into the kiss.

The room is entirely silent when Hodge moans into his mouth. The sound is loud and obscene and he can just picture the looks on his teammates' faces.

It definitely feels like a win for the team when Hodge tightens his hand on Empath's ass and begins rutting against his thigh.

  


* * *

  


Hodge pants into Empath's mouth, fingers twisting tightly in his hair. He comes with a depraved noise, mouth going slack as he breaks the kiss.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Empath releases control.

Hodge stumbles backwards, disgust twisting his features. He wipes a gloved hand roughly across his mouth before he slaps Empath hard enough that his teeth rattle.

Empath laughs in Hodge's face and doesn't notice the revolver he is holding until it's too late.

He's still laughing, days later, when he falls out of his egg in the Hatchery. "Worth iiiiit!" he crows.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, I know this isn't quite how resurrection currently works, but let's pretend that by the time this happens, Cerebro updates are continuous and in real time.)


End file.
